This device relates to a rack assembly apparatus for use in assembling decorative racks, display racks or racks for storing articles.
It has been a customary practice to assemble the rack of the kind described above by fixing rack plates, side plates and the like by use of nails or screws. If the rack is fixed in this manner, however, disassembly of the rack is very troublesome and time-consuming and if the rack is a display rack whose design or pattern must be frequently changed, the rack constituents after disassembly are damaged and can not be used again.
To obviate these problems, various assembly apparatuses for assembly type racks have been developed and various assembly tools and jigs have been developed, but the conventional assembly apparatuses involve the problems that they are complicated in construction, are expensive to produce and easy to break and their assembly is difficult. Since the joints of the constituent members one not sufficiently strong, the rack after assembly undergoes shaking during use for an extended period of time.